The present invention relates to headlights for vehicles.
One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 32 18 703 A1. This headlight has a reflector, a light source, a lens through which the light reflected by the reflector passes. Moreover, the headlight has a light permeable element which surrounds the lens at least over a part of its periphery, so that the light emitted by the light source and not caught by the reflector can pass and be reflected. For this purpose the element has prisms which deviate the passing light. With this design of the element, when the light source is turned on, the illuminated surface of the reflector relative to the surface of the lens increases, so that no or a little subjective blinding is caused by the reflector. When the light source is turned off, the element becomes dark and the headlight has an undesirable, non uniform appearance. Moreover, with the prisms of the element, only a part of the light passing through the element can be captured.